The New Donna
by DenIam1029
Summary: What if Donna met a gomer who wasn't really a gomer?
1. Happy New Years

Summary: What if Donna found a "gomer" that wasn't really a "gomer"?  
  
It was the first day of the New Year and pretty much everybody at the West Wing was excited they had just won the election and they still had their jobs for another four years. There was only one person there that wasn't happy and it wasn't the person you thought it would be.  
  
"DONNA!" Josh bellows for his trusty assistant.  
  
"What do you want Joshua it's the first day of the year and you are already bellowing!" Donna yells back.  
  
"Well, excuse me if my celebrations weren't as nice as everybody else's. Get me the folder for H.R. 442. And while you're at it since it's a New Year get me a cup of coffee please?" Josh asks with a smug smile on his face.  
  
"Here is the folder and you can get your own damn coffee. What do I look like a maid or something?" Donna says  
  
"Well, Donnatella if you are feeling frisky you could always change into a French maid costume for me later." He says  
  
"Sorry there Josh but I don't think my boyfriend would like me wearing an outfit like that or atleast for you." Donna says with a smirk.  
  
"What boyfriend? Don't tell me you found another gomer over the holidays Donna. What's his name do I know him and how much of an idiot is he?"  
  
"You know what Josh I was going to tell you about him but since you have to be so damn snarky and ignorant to me I am not going to say one thing to you about him. I like him and he likes me and I will tell you what this one is no gomer. I didn't pick him my roommate Cheryl set us up for New Year's and he treated me like a queen. He even had three dozen rose's delivered to my apartment On New Year's Day." Donna says with a huge smile that reaches her eyes.  
  
"Fine whatever you say Donna but don't come crying to me whenever he pisses you off and treats you like all the other gomers. Just don't say I didn't warn you. Now lets get back to work I do have a country to help run here you know." He says with finality that Donna doesn't like. Deep down she knows she loves Josh but she's tired of being the only one with the feelings and decided that her new years resolution was to find a decent guy and get over Josh cause there was no way anything was going to happen between the two of them.  
  
Later that day Donna is coming back from the mess whenever she sees a delivery guy drop something off on her desk. She runs over and finds a bouquet of white lilies sitting on her desk with a card. She reaches over and opens up the card and reads the message.  
  
My Darling Donnatella,  
I know its only been about a day since we last saw each other but I can't stop thinking about you. I was walking by a florist shop and I saw these and they reminded me of your beautiful alabaster skin. I hope I am not too forward by asking if you would care to join me for dinner and a show this evening. I look forward to hearing from you soon. Until then have a beautiful day and don't work too hard I know how your boss is.  
  
Love, Patrick  
  
Donna's heart flutters at the sweetness of the note and leans over and smells the beautiful flowers that she now has. Just as she is enjoying her gift Josh comes up and makes his presence known.  
  
"AHHH latest gomer trying to butter you up with stupid flowers huh. When are guys going to learn that don't work on women anymore. You got to spend real money if you want to impress a girl and win her over. "Josh says with a smug look on his face  
  
Donna just looks at Josh with a death glare on her face that Josh knows all too well means he's in deep trouble.  
  
"You know what Josh maybe that's why you can't keep a girlfriend and you want to know something else I used to put up with your childish games about the guys I dated but from this point on you better not and I repeat not ever try and talk to me about my love life again. Cause if you do you will regret it." Donna says with a huff and turns and heads towards CJ's office.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in" CJ calls out  
  
"Hey CJ you mind if I crash in here for alittle bit. If I stay out there I might kill Josh." Donna says in a huff  
  
"Yeah sure its no problem but if you don't mind me asking what did the idiot boy do now?"  
  
"He's being ignorant about the guy I am dating right now. Keeps calling him a gomer and earlier told me not to come crying to him whenever he treats me like shit like all the other guys have. I am just sick and tired of it CJ this guy isn't like them I mean come on the guy has spent an absolute fortune on flowers for me in just two days. I mean he sent me three dozen red roses on New Years Day and then earlier he had a florist deliver a beautiful bouquet of white lilies with a beautifully worded note." Donna says with a smile on her face  
  
"Man he sounds like a keeper. Listen, Donna I know it pisses you off when Josh says stuff like that but you know its fueled with jealousy-"CJ says  
  
"I know that CJ but I am sick and tired of him expecting me to be miserable and lonely just cause he can't get the courage to just ask me out to dinner or something. That's why I am going out with Patrick cause he is sweet, cute, successful, and he isn't Josh. But anyway you know what I am just going to go home and get ready to enjoy a beautiful evening. Thanks for letting me get that out there CJ. I will talk to you tomorrow morning." Donna says as she walks out of CJ's office.  
  
"Anytime, but hey I want details on the date tomorrow!" CJ yells to Donna  
  
"Sure thing thanks again!" Donna calls over her shoulder. 


	2. The Date

Donna is in her apartment finishing getting ready for her date with Patrick. She has just finished putting her makeup on and slides her red dress from the year before over her head. This was a sign she was getting over Josh because she hadn't worn this dress since that night that he told her she should keep it. She just shook off the feelings and was just about to change when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Patrick, wow look at you, you look very handsome." I say  
  
"Please Donna, it is you who are breathtaking. Are you sure you aren't taken by somebody else cause I can not believe my luck at having this chance to go out with somebody like you." Patrick says  
  
MMM it feels so nice to have a man talk to me like that.  
  
"I assure you Patrick I am as single as they come but I think I might be off the market now. If it's all right with you that is I don't want to pressure you or anything. So tell me what are the plans for this evening?"  
  
"Well no you aren't pressuring me I would love to be a couple with a wonderful person such as yourself. As for this evening dinner will be at Francisco's and then I got two front row tickets for The Vagina Monologues I hope that meets your approval?" Patrick says alittle shyly  
  
"Oh yes it does. Now lets get out of here and enjoy our evening.  
  
Donna and Patrick enter the restaurant hand in hand. Once they are seated they place their orders.  
  
"Donna, I have to say it again you look absolutely amazing." Patrick says while smiling shyly.  
  
"Thank you Patrick. So tell me how your day was?" I say while smiling earnestly  
  
"Well it was pretty dull today. My students were complaining because I gave them a pop quiz on their first day back. But, a couple of them actually did ace it. Anyways that's enough about my day. How did yours go sweetie?" He asks as he takes my hand  
  
"Well it was in a sense a slow day. Josh had a lot of meetings he was in so I did a lot of research and stuff. But I must say on the highlights of my day was when I received this beautiful bouquet of white lilies and a lovely not." I say with a smile  
  
"I am glad you like them. I do have a question for you though.." He starts  
  
"You can ask me anything Patrick." I tell him honestly  
  
"Where have you been all of my life? I mean it to I have been searching this world for the past 32 years looking for a woman like you. But you know what I don't think I want to look a gift horse in the mouth." He says  
  
"I have been right here." I tell him right as our food arrives.  
  
We continue to talk about everything and nothing while we eat and it feels absolutely wonderful  
  
The food was wonderful and Patrick was a total gentleman. After dinner we went to the Kennedy Cent to see the Vagina Monologues. I must say it was an interesting choice but I enjoyed it. Okay so maybe I enjoyed the company more. But what can I say he is 32 he's tall well built has blonde hair hazel brown eyes fair tan and he has these dimples that make you just melt.  
  
We just pulled up to my apartment. Patrick gets out of the car and opens my door.  
  
"Thank you" I say  
  
"You are very much welcome." He says as he leads me up the stairs. I forgot what a nice date felt like.  
  
We get to my door and we stand there lost in each other's eyes. I kind of feel like I am sixteen and just as I was about to say something, Patrick breaks the silence.  
  
"I had an unbelievably great time with you tonight, Donna. I am sad that it must come to an end. But, would I be hoping too much if I wanted to take you out again tomorrow night?" He asks me shyly  
  
IS HE NUTS OF COURSE I WILL GO OUT WITH HIM!!  
  
"I would love to go out with you again. And if you want you could come in for coffee.." I say hoping he will come in 


	3. A slightly awkward situation

Author's Notes: Hey thanks for all the reviews. Like in all of my stories sorry for it taking so long to be updated but I have been busy having problems with my place and other stuff. Please read and review

* * *

Inside Donna's Apartment  
  
'Okay Patrick is sitting in my living room on the couch while I am out here trying to remember how to make coffee.'  
  
"Donna do you need any help out there?" Patrick asks  
  
"No I am just about done but thank you for offering. Just make yourself at home." I say  
  
Donna carries a tray with two cups of coffee on it with some milk and sugar.She sets it down on the coffe table and sits on the couch next to Patrick.  
  
"So, as I said outside I really had a great time to night with you Donnatella. And everything I have said to you I mean. I have been searching my whole life for you. And I know how this might sound like a line but its the truth. If I don't kiss you right now I am going to die." Patrick says as he looks me in the eye.  
  
Donna decides to take action rather than use words as she leans over and places a shy kiss on his lips but it soon turns into a kiss of promise of love and safety and soon escalates into a kiss of passion and need.  
Patrick opens his mouth to deepen the kiss and Donna brings her arm around his neck as she slides into his lap. She plays with his blond hair on the back of his neck. Patrick puts his arms around her waist and slides his hands up the back of her shirt. Donna lets out a soft moan against his lips and he smiles into the kiss. They break the kiss off and they lay their foreheads against each other.  
  
"Donna, I know I might seem forward but I have to ask what do you want to come from what just happened. Cause I got to tell you I can't think of anybody else I would rather be with than you." Patrick says shyly  
  
"Patrick, I am not usually not this kind of girl but I really do like you. And I think that for the first time in a long time I am sure whats in my future. And when I think about it I see you in my future. So if what you are asking whats going to happen tonight then I think that if you want to continue this in lets say in my bedroom then I would say yes lets." I say cause I really want to find out what kind of lover he is.  
  
Patrick sweeps Donna off of the couch and carries her into the bedroom and lays her on her bed and lays next to her and starts to kiss her down the side of her neck.  
  
"Ohh god Patrick.." I moan hey I can't really have a coherent thought while he is doing that.  
  
Patrick takes his time with getting her undressed and they play around and laugh and are totally relaxed and in the mood when all of a sudden Patrick stops  
  
"Patrick are you okay? Did I do something wrong? I thought this is what you wanted?" I am starting to get worried I made the wrong choice  
  
"Oh baby no its not you its just I don't... I just don't have any protection I hoped for something like this to happen but I didn't expect it to happen." Hey says nervously.  
  
"Its okay I am on the pill I have been since I was sixteen. So its okay." I reply with a little blush just thinking about us being together without a barrier.  
  
"Okay." Patrick say gaining some confidence back  
  
They spend hours making love they take time to explore each others bodies. They fall asleep spooning together.  
  
TBC


End file.
